On Our Last Night
by Befantastic
Summary: Three years ago, Cam Fisher promised Kristen Gregory the world. And she believed him
1. Chapter 1

_How insane am I? Very. I should be updating Nothing We Say, or Open Your Eyes, but blame Taylor Swift, Better than Ezra and Kelly Clarkson, for songs like Tim McGraw, Our Last Night and Since You've been Gone._

"I can't believe your leaving tonight" she sighed, pushing dirt blonde strands of hair back as it whipped back in her face. Driving with him felt different this time. No matter how much she said it wasn't because he was leaving for UCLA later that night. Because it was an unneeded, obviously lie. She was going through an undeniable stated of loss.

"Yeah he pushed his own hair back. She never had been so happy to have her mirrored lens Ray-Bans in her life. He wouldn't be able to see the hurt, only being able to imagine the pain she was suffering through. Even at the tender age of fifteen, Kristen Gregory knew she loved him, that Cam Fisher was indeed her life.

Cam and Kristen had been family friends for years. Marsha Gregory and Elisa Fisher were sorority sisters, who married business graduate friends, Nigel and Harry respectively. They were everything you'd imagine friends with kids around the same would be. Play dates, and dinner parties. What you'd expect from suburbia, Nigel and Marsha with their little angel in form of Kristen and Elisa and Harry with their rambunctious Cam.

Kristen liked Cam when she scraped her knee on the ungodly gravel on the bike path, and he brought peroxide and band-aids for the nine year old. He was twelve, in middle school and to Kristen; it was as if he was cool with is iPod Nano, superior to her shuffle, and cell phone. She liked him when she was nine. She was eleven when she thought he was hot, this milestone event taking place at her parents' anniversary party. Alicia, Claire and along with every girl at OCD saw him, and they had the same twinkle in their eyes that she often had when he came over for Sunday brunch. All those girls even, Massie Block were jealous of their relationship.

It took a year for her to fess up. Like most things with them, it was doing a holiday. Easter. He took her phone, read the unforgettable "Is your lover over?" text from Alicia.

It took weeks for her to forgive her well meaning friend for that one.

She told him right then, that she liked him for years. She'd often remember sitting in the grass, her new white Jimmie Choo's rejected with her rose pink cardigan by the tree. They lay carelessly, as if it had not any value. His blue polo was as clean as his sneakers. She looked up at him. Cam was quiet, hands in his cargos.

"Kris, sorry. You know about Skye right?" He questioned her like a three year old.

"Yeah, of course" she whispered pulling the army green blades of grass.

"So you know that…"

"Duh. Yeah you um, can't just break up with her. I mean you might not even like me." The younger girl stumbled through her words like she did earlier with her high heels.

"Kristen, don't get me wrong, I like you. You're a cool kid. But your like twelve, come on. I'm fifteen." Cam looked at her on the ground, her grey skirt in a puddle around her. "But I'll make you this promise. If I still feel the same way when you're fourteen. Then I hope you're single" he smiled a million dollar smile. To any smart girl, they'd wouldn't wait. But Kristen wasn't a smart girl.

Cam kept the promise. Her fourteenth summer, a few days after he turned seventeen. He asked her out the same time; place everything he promised when she was still a kid. Something about them was special. Unlike the many lower/upperclassmen relationships, theirs was different. It was something pure like water, with all the making of a diamond. Kristen swore up and down that it was their already close relationship that made it easy. They knew and trusted each other making everything feel so real. So true.

The matched like bookends. The summer was a world wind for Kristen. The lines of the real world and the one she lived in with him were opposites and she always tried to stay in the latter. They lived like that all year, until the letter came.

"Krissy!! I'm in!! I did it. _We_ did it!" For Cam it was probably the best day in his life, for Kristen the phones message was the worst thing she'd ever heard in her life. That made her clingy, and a little possessive. But what would you expect? Her everything was moving across the country in a few months. What was she to do?

Kristen shook the memories of the months prior and came back to her somber reality in his Mustang. Everything was changing in less than 4 hours. Cam cleared his throat and took her hand as they stopped.

"Kristen Gregory, no matter where you are, no matter where I am, I'll always be there for you. A promise you can count on"


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't call it a comeback**

* * *

**"**_Now I'm back for the first time since then, I'm standing on your street.."_

_Tim Mcgraw, Taylor Swift_

Kristen walked slowly across the plush carpeted, taking in the softness of the flooring. She smiled sadly thinking in two months the carpet would be forgotten and the hardwood floor of her dorm at Columbia would feel like home. The dainty blonde opened her drawer, picking out random amounts of T-Shirts from gymnastics,.

"Kristen! Your beach house going to be phenomenal!" Claire exclaimed from her spot Kristen's bed.

"Yeah like old times!"

"Without Cam! We haven't been there since you two were together. Did I tell you he texted me?" Alicia smiled from her bay window. Kristen flinched at the sound of his name. Her ex, had texted her too, a forward. But it was much better than nothing.

"Leesh! Sensitive subject!" Claire yelped, throwing her MAC lip gloss at her friend.

"Oh yeah sorry sorry sorry!" Alicia quickly unfolded her legs, scrambling across the room to give her friend the hug she so deserved.

"No big deal, that whole relationship is freshman year" she looked at her friends' sympathetic frowns. "I don't need to bad talk him. I'm pretty sure in the end he did what was right."

"Okay then, wow. Uh new topic.." Claire said.

" Ah yes! Like when are we going to be leaving out of this town" Alicia asked sitting on the ledge of Kristen's sleigh bed.

" When I find my luck shorts!" She said hoping she was being honest with herself.

"I found them!" Alicia yelled from Kristen closet.

"Finally let's go!" Claire said going towards the electric pink suitcase were Alicia successfully threw the shorts in, and zipped it up. "It's our last summer loves!"

The girls arrived in the Connecticut summer town three hours later.  
"Yes of course only the Gregory's would have a party with old rich people when I, want to go to Shimmer. Legally." Alicia muttered with her champagne flute filled with ginger ale.

"Hey! This is for me!" Kristen defended the party, arms crossed over her pink floral tunic.

In the hours since they arrived dozens of Marsha and Nigel's friends and people Kristen didn't even recognized, had gathered on the back porch and in the sunroom.

"So what makes you think were going to sit here for another." She glanced at the Channel watched wrapped on her wrist, "Possible two hours. And you're going to Columbia?" Claire snapped, jokingly.

"Same way Alicia got into Julliard." Kristen smiled coyly.

"What I know she wore a gymnastic leo for 6 years, but did she dance till her toes bled?"

"No her dad just gave them a little money!" the girls laughed together clinking flutes and wiping away tears.

"But seriously! Can we please get out of this evil suburbia! I thought we left this in Westchester!" Claire bounced on the balls of her feet like a six year old.

"Fine let me say goodbye to a few people and we are out. I promise!" Kristen and her friends walked up to the screen door to find the closet family friend to hug goodbye. But Kristen only saw Elisa Fisher's black French twist, her husbands' hand cupping her back.

"Oh my gosh! Hey that's…" Alicia started. Kristen flung her hand back walking towards, the Fishers. It was as if no one was there, the world closed off. Her only thoughts were of Cam.

"Ah Kristen!" Elisa exclaimed her arms enveloping Kristen into a tight and loving hug. "Congrats sweetie. Cam really wanted to come but his flight was delayed. He would've loved to be here for you.""

Obviously Elisa was oblivious to the status of Kristen's relationship with her son. That in the three years they've been apart, they had barley even talked to each other. That they were two different people.

And as if reading her mind, Harry began "Oh Krissy, I know things have been a little.."

"Weird? Nah, what happened, happened and it was definitely for the best. I've moved on. So has he I bet." Kristen finished and lied. She had one boyfriend since Cam, Dempsey Solomon. A flimsy two month relationship.

"Ah yes. He has. With Skye, again." Elisa wrinkled her nose.

"Hamilton?"

"Mhmm. She went out for a chorography job in LA and ended up in some UCLA classes." Elisa continued. A muffled trumpet trill invaded the conversation, Elisa held up a slender finger and searched through her satin clutch to pull out her Blackberry. "Aw, sorry hun! I have to take this. It was great seeing you!"

Kristen had resorted to her twelve year old self whose only relationship was moving dating with the cutest guy at the time, supervised by Cam and Skye. Cam being who she really wanted.

"Hey how are you?" Alicia's voice came out motherly.

"Is he here?" Claire's voice looming revenge.

"No but I know where he is. Just go get dressed."

They'd didn't just date for whole year. Cam and Kristen knew each other like the back of each others hands. And although his parents thought he was just arriving to town, Kristen knew exactly where he was, and with who. And she hated it.

* * *

**Reviews used to make my day. They prob still do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask you shall receive. **

* * *

_"What about the promises that you made, on our last night?"_

_Our Last Night, Better than Ezra  
_

Thirty minutes later the girls climbed into Kristen's red Mini Cooper, the night was just in full swing as they passed the various nightclubs with girls in tight skirts and slinky tops. "Where are we going again?" Claire whined as they drove right pass Shimmer the club the girls had always dreamt of going to when they hit the legal age.

"Zambermios. " Kristen answered her eyes, glued to the road, with neon lights as her only guide to the place she hadn't visited for years.

"Because?" Alicia asked, leaning her head on the window, eyes closed.

"Questions, the questions!" Kristen giggled. She didn't want to entertain her friends at the moment. She wanted to find the place where she and Cam had snuck out to so many years ago for horrible karaoke and half priced pizza.

"Answers Kris, answers! Really you've been zoned since you talked to the Fishers!" Claire sighed dramatically.

"Yeah. Zambermios is probably where she first kissed Cam! Remember when she got back to the house and was all giggly and bubbly?" Alicia's eyes popped open and poked her friend's arm.

"Is it?" Claire asked. Kristen shook her head. She was really young when she and Cam had gone out that night, and even though she wanted to, it didn't happen.

"Awh, come on. Why is this place so important and special!" Alicia drew out as the cherry vehicle pulled into the deserted Zambermios parking lot. She took a mental note of the small sports car, and green Jeep in the lot. They piled out of the car, and were met by a burly man when they got to the door. He asked their age and before they could fabricate one they were given red '18' stamps on their wrists. It must have been new, because it wasn't there before.

"Oh damn! Look at whose all comfy in the corner!" Claire smiled, confused. Sure enough it was Cam, his Penn Badgley hair cut and wore a forest green and black shirt. Typical, his favorite colors.

"Mhmm. That's deff, Cameron Fisher. Whose that blonde girl though?" Alicia asked.

"Skye. Hamilton." Kristen cracked a smile, surprised the proud blonde's hair had a slight red tinge to it and was shorten a good three inches. " Okay guys. I got it from here. They don't even see us."

"So me and Leesh will go sit and back you up if needed?" Claire asked and Kristen nodded yes.

"Ohkay Kristen, go get your man!" Alicia joked, while Kristen rolled her eyes and walked towards his table. There was gothic looking girl singing on the stage, belting out a cringe worthy version of 'Like a Prayer'. As she neared closer, she heard Skye's overly girly laugh and Cam's humming like chuckle. Kristen's heart was beating with disbelief that this was happening. That he was there. After all this time that he was gone, bam! He was there.

His head came up when Kristen was a footstep away. The two locked eyes like they had some many times in their life, his eyes where in awe. He then started to smile and though she tried with all her might to resist, she started to feel the corners of her pink-coated lips widen. For the second time that day, she was 14 again.

"Oh my goodness!" Cam was full fledge staring and smiling now only adding to add her to her giddiness. Skye turn around confused, only to have that look become a deer in headlights, slack jaw response.

"Krissy" was all the girl could muster, while Cam had leaped up and rushed towards Kristen taking her into his arms. Kristen sighed inside, this used to be all she needed at the end of a tough day. He squeezed tighter, kissing her head before finally, letting go. "Sit now!"

And she did. Skye got up awkwardly and sat next to Cam, Kristen taking her seat. s

"Oh my gosh, Kristen! Your so, so big now!" Skye said in a condescending voice.

"Uh wow, Skye thanks. Maybe you'll join me someday." Kristen shot back.

Cam exhaled his breath quickly interrupting the catty fight. "Okay um. Sorry I couldn't make your party. Getting out of California the first week of summer is like getting a new iPhone." He laughed and as did Kristen, in the way only they could.

Skye obviously disliked this, overly friendly encounter and went into defense mode.

"Cam I told you, you should've gotten out at least last Friday!" she put a tan arm around Cam's shoulder pulling him close, and flashing Kristen a sly evil eye.

"I had exams" Cam shrugged, causing Skye's arm to fall off.

"Why were you here so early Skye?" Kristen questioned.

"Well Krissy, my mom got me this choreography job at this high school. I'm coaching to this year."

"Interesting"

"I know. It's my mom's old school. Huge honor."

" I bet." Kristen directed her attention to Cam, "So anyway you Cam, has birthday in like a week!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Yes 21, finally!" he hit the table in excitement.

"Party?"

"No duh!" Cam and Kristen high fived and Skye cleared her throat.

"Oh Krissy, I don't think you could get into Harrods" Skye said. By now her Droid Heiress was tightly gripped in her hand, punching the touch screen with her fingers violently.

"Yeah she can, babe. She's 18 now." Cam motioned to her hand with a knowing smile.

"Oh wow, almost a…"

" Four years Gregory, four years since…." Cam trailed along as Kristen herself twisted her lips in a childlike grin.

"Since what?" Skye asked, annoyed that she was no longer in the spotlight. The two were knocked out of their trance and scrambled to cover it up.

"It's nothing" Cam smile faded.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you two to talk. I have a conditioning practice in the morning." Skye began to grab her stuff.

"Cam you need to take her?" Kristen asked, looking around nervously. This couldn't be ending now; she had so much to say still. But then she remembered the small sports car outside and relaxed.

"No," Skye answered in a sharp, high pitch voice. "I drove" she quickly removed her shiny Mercedes keys from her bag.

"Let me walk you out." Cam started to follow her.

"No, I'm fine. Call later?"

"Of course by sweetie."

Skye finger waved "Nice seeing you Kristen."

When Skye was out of earshot, Cam began again.

"Kristen, you have no clue what it means to see you again. I've missed you so much."

Kristen scoffed. "As if."

"As if? Who are you now Skye?"

"You wish. God Cam, if you missed me so much, why didn't you call, text, Skype? Be honest. When you ended things, you were already looking at Skye. Again." Kristen shot.

"Not fair Kris, you know it. I did call, I did all that. But you don't get it. College isn't high school. I got caught up in my schoolwork, and honestly how was it going to work? How could I be a good boyfriend across the country."

"I'm sure that helps you sleep at night. But you gave up!" Kristen cried, " People, have these relationships all the time. We were so much more, than that. We were friends first remember?" with that Kirsten got up from the table, motioned for Alicia and Claire to come along.

"What party over?" Claire asked popping in a mint.

"You could say that…"


End file.
